


Thank You

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Post Episode s08e12 The Key, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Regan Week 2018, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: After getting his heart broken by Rick, Negan finds himself trying to get back what Rick assured him was over. Only this time the chances of rekindling are higher than Negan really imagined.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> THE LAST DAY OF REGAN WEEK. 
> 
> obviously my server & i will have another regan week before this year ends but this one has produced some fantastic work. i have worked pretty damn hard to finish my fics & now it's finally over. 
> 
> some work will be added into the "collection" a bit later so stay tuned for other contributions. i find it fitting that reconciliation was chosen to be the last prompt of the week & i really enjoy what i produced here. 
> 
>  
> 
> please leave comments on here & or in my inbox, thanks y'all!

It was times like these that confirmed that Negan should never let his dick make decisions. That it always ends in complete bullshit. Allowing himself to wade around with Rick just caused him to drown. Now all that Negan had left was heartbreak that filled his body.

 

  
Negan swirled the whiskey around in his glass then took a lengthy sip. The taste lingered in his mouth long after he swallowed and he let the warmth fill him up. All those different taste profiles were just fucking right. Negan had to hand it to Gregory for having quality shit at the Hilltop. And for being a kiss ass by offering up several crates just for him.

 

 

Making that deal with Alexandria alongside the other communities was slightly regrettable now. Negan stretched his legs out so they rested on his coffee table.

 

 

Prior to that huge fiasco, the one that involved Rick chasing him down (Fast and fucking Furious style), attacking him with various weapons such as Lucille and then setting her on fire. They were able to arrange a meeting of sorts. No one in Rick's little fucking group were that delighted about it. Apparently there was a huge bitch fit thrown by one member of the piss patrol.

 

  
Regardless Negan met Rick at Alexandria to discuss ending the war. Since he was smart he made sure to prepare for a fucking fight if it came to that. He damn sure hadn't forgotten how much he wanted to kill Rick, just as badly as he wanted to fuck him.

 

 

The meeting went about as decent as one would expect, at first. People were yelling over each other, guns were being raised like this was a fucking showdown in a movie but Rick stopped it. He played the fucking peace maker as if he was all about peace the whole time. And offered they come up with a better trading system. That he was willing to take the offer that Negan gave him at that building. Negan eventually got Rick to clear his own people out of the room. Then Negan made sure his people left as well.

 

  
Pure grief is what Rick was riding on and Negan understood what insane grief does to someone. So in a way he gave him a pass for his bat shit behavior. Him handling Lucille the way he did wasn't excused but everything else was up for discussion.

 

  
That day they sat across from each other without hurling too many insults. Rick got a few jabs in but Negan made sure to return the effort in his own ruthless way. Still, they were able to shake hands after an hour of discussion. Obviously going to war wasn't off the table but racking up the body count wasn't ideal. Negan figured that Rick already lost enough when Carl died. Also Negan missed the kid himself too, a part of him hoped to get to know him more.

 

  
Besides, Negan had another mess to handle that came in the form of Simon. Apparently that asshole had been planning a coup of sorts. He wanted to take over like he had the set on him to run things. So Negan took care of the problem by getting Arat to round up a few Saviors she trusted to help out. They settled shit once and for all in the Sanctuary with practically the whole community there.

  
Ultimately the victor wasn't Simon and he met his demise with Negan's hands around his throat.

 

  
Killing was a lot easier now than it did in the beginning but he trusted Simon. Trusted him enough to make him his right hand, trusted him enough to take care of shit. Instead he went off and fucked shit up with the Scavengers. Negan actually considered Simon as one of his best friends. He never admitted that sober but it was the fucking truth deep down. So killing him with his bare hands sucked ass, despite it having to be done.

 

  
And then there was Dwight who was also a fucking snake. That problem was taken care of and Dwight got handled accordingly. Especially after Laura told him everything she knew. Negan couldn't kill Dwighty boy because that would have been too goddamn easy. If he wasn't about breaking people he would just bust his skull with Lucille.

 

  
All those events lead to Negan needing to release stress but his wives left him. It seemed that what happened with Simon was enough to turn them off. As if that was the first time he'd publicly killed anybody. The first to leave him was Amber, the second was Tanya and then Frankie. All the others that he never grew attached to followed soon after.

 

  
Negan got left with his right hand to help him out and that didn't do shit. Jacking off became more frustrating because his mind went to one person: Rick.

 

  
How it would feel to kiss Rick.

 

  
How it would feel to grab a handful of that ass of his.

 

  
How it would feel to fuck him so hard he would feel it for days.

 

 

From there too damn much happened because he couldn't let his thoughts be thoughts. Negan just had to help manifest them in a realistic way, by propositioning Rick.

 

  
Surprisingly Rick actually gave in and fucked him the next time he came for pick up. The whole time it felt like a very vivid dream especially when he came inside Rick. Fucking him felt like branding almost because he knew Rick would remember it.

 

  
At the time Negan told Rick that it could be a one time thing if he wanted. Only they both knew it was bullshit since they got a taste for each other.

 

  
They carried on for six months, six long fucking months that included a lot of fights with the other communities. Some shit almost erupted in full blown war again. The widow, Maggie, still wanted him dead but Rick stopped her. Something about trying to do better blah blah blah.

 

  
In between all that time he found himself looking at Rick totally different. It really wasn't just sex and then Rick broke his damn heart. That was a week ago.

 

  
A knock against his door jolted him out of his own thoughts which made him snarl. Negan managed to chug the rest of his drink before he got to check who was there. If it was another fiasco then someone else could handle it. He was really in fucking mood to deal with anyone. He swung his door open to someone who looked like they shit themselves just then.

 

  
"What the fuck is it?" Negan spat at the guy who he didn't remember the name of. "This better be important."

 

  
"Uh y-y-yes sir it is. Today's trading day, I thought I would come remind me since we've been getting ready to leave." The man sputtered.

 

  
"Fuck. How the fucking fuck did I forget that?"

 

  
After sending that man on his way he made his way outside to go see what was going on. His situation with Rick was making him forget important shit. If they failed to show up at least relatively on time then he'd hear about it. Mainly from Rick if he even bothered to speak to him.

 

  
More than likely Negan would be talking to Michonne rather than Rick. Unless she really left to the Hilltop to find time to grieve Carl properly.

 

  
Negan finally made it outside to find some of his Saviors loading up trucks. They barely paid him any mind which seemed unusual. But then he remembered what Rick told him during that meeting they had. That he needed to treat his people with more respect.

 

  
He saw Arat walking towards him with a clipboard in hand and a tired expression.

 

  
"Hello sir." Arat nodded at him all soldier like.

 

  
"Hey Arat! All that shit loaded up in the vehicles? I don't want a single thing missing from the list. I know these fuckers tend to get all picky." Negan momentarily thought back to when they first started doing this. How the Kingdom more specifically got dramatic when they forgot something.

 

  
"I made sure nothing was forgotten. Are you coming with us to Alexandria?"

 

  
"Unfortunately I am. I got some shit I need to take care...with Rick."

 

  
"Oh that's unfortunate sir." Arat mentioned, she looked uncomfortable but continued to stand there anyways.

 

  
"I shouldn't even bother 'cause I'm supposed to be moving on or whatever the fuck. But how the hell am I supposed to move on when I work with him practically?" Negan scrunched his eyebrows, irritated. "I mean for fuck sake he's got my fucking heart..that sounds corny..doesn't it? C'mon Arat, tell it to me straight or well you know..not straight."

 

  
Arat breathed in deeply, "Sir, why don't you just speak to him?"

 

  
"He's a stubborn piece of shit and told me not to try to get him back."

 

  
"I'm sorry."

 

  
"Thank you." Negan replied, his eyes set ahead as they both waited until the trucks were loaded. "We should get a move on now."

 

  
"Yes sir." Arat stalked off and ordered two slackers she saw to hurry the fuck up.

 

  
Negan hopped into one of the vehicles with Laura behind the wheel of it. She wasn't a shit driver so he got lucky with that. The drive to Alexandria always had his stomach in knots. What if Rick went on a run all of a sudden before he got there? Maybe he'd actually decide to stick around. Though last time Michonne even told him to back off for a bit.

 

  
Fuck that.

 

* * *

 

 

"Rick, you've been miserable this past week. I know it makes you uncomfortable to talk about especially with me but please talk to me. What happened between us doesn't mean I love or care about you any less." Michonne stood before Rick who was sitting on his bed.

 

  
Rick smoothed his hair back nervously, "I let him in when I shouldn't have, Michonne. Out of all the people I could have slept with after you..it just makes me wonder who I am now. It's been months since Carl died and I just wonder what he'd say."

 

  
"He would have been maybe a little bit angry like I was. But just like me I don't think he would have been shocked that it happened. I mean you and Negan -"

 

  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What? Did everyone expect this?"

 

  
Michonne looked over to the corner, "You've always had a certain tension between you and the way he looks at you..."

 

  
"I suppose I always knew he was interested but I wanted to pretend I never thought that. With you it wasn't like this but maybe we didn't try hard enough." Rick held back his tears and let out a brief laugh.

 

  
"We did try and maybe if we're meant to, we'll work out. It's just right now Rick, I need time. We were so focused on the war that I couldn't grieve properly. "

 

  
"I understand."

 

  
Time was approaching for Negan to get there, unless he decided to stay back. And Rick didn't feel all that prepared to see the man. Breaking up with someone during the apocalypse wasn't any easier than it was in the old world. Negan definitely would try to win him back too. He had no doubt in his mind that Negan's persistence.

 

  
Rick got to his feet and stood in front of Michonne for a second. He leaned their foreheads together just to feel a moment of peace. Then he separated away from her because they were too close. Rick left the room before he said anything that would make it worse.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Rick after the break up stung like a motherfucker and Negan didn't want to say the wrong thing. More than likely Rick would just tell him to stop. Then he'd leave more angry than he came. He got his Saviors to begin unloading what they were trading then the Alexandrians brought their shit. People in the community still gave him dirty ass looks, that he deserved in a way. It was just irritating as fuck when he wasn't even doing anything. He doubted they even knew Glenn or Abraham personally.

 

  
Negan took the flask that he forgot was in his jacket out. He did a brief look around to see if anyone was paying attention then took a swig. From behind him someone coughed which caused him to lightly jump. Scaring him wasn't easy but that shit caught him off guard.

 

  
What he saw wasn't some random Alexandrian looking to give him a piece of their mind. No, he saw Rick standing there with an unreadable expression. His eyes were watering only slightly but not enough to really cry.

 

  
While everyone else did their jobs he suggested they go somewhere to talk. He even lowered his voice which always got Rick hot and bothered. Rick only swayed a bit even with the resistance that he was trying to display. What could be the catalyst to rekindling?

 

 

He whispered right against Rick's ear that he needed to discuss something important.

 

 

Negan moved away just to look into Rick's eyes with intense need. "C'mon baby just give me a shot. I'm fucking vulnerable as hell right now."

 

 

"It's only a talk, it doesn't mean we can..you know.." Rick trailed off like he was thinking too hard. "You know what I'm referencing."

 

  
"You mean sex? As in me fucking you until those cute little bow legs shake? That what you mean?"

 

  
"Negan, don't."

 

  
The more he got closer to the Rick, the less he tried to retreat which seemed like a sign to Negan.

 

  
"Don't what? Make you come back to me? You know we're perfect for each other , always have been, even when we were trying to kill each other. In my opinion that was our fucking foreplay."

 

  
"Can we discuss this somewhere else, please?"

 

  
Negan's eyes fluttered, "Of course darling, whatever you need."

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Sometimes I think of how Carl would feel 'bout us together. How I could go from Michonne to the man that brought me to my knees.."

 

"Technically I have brought you to your knees for a few purposes."

 

  
Rick's mouth did that twitchy thing that Negan only ever saw when he was mad. "Would you for one goddamn second listen to me?! Without tryin' to turn shit into a sexual joke? Is that possible? I start to wonder if it is."

 

  
"What the fuck do you want me to do, Rick? I just fucking want you back and I'll do whatever I have to so that happens. I've never wanted anyone this badly since Lucille. And you know how much I loved her Rick but with you I was able to really move on. I didn't even bring the bat today and I plan to retire it unless it's needed."

 

  
"I believe you, I really do. This is just a matter of what's best in the long run and do you really see growin' old together? Do you see Judith callin' you dad in the future and just everyone accepting us?"

 

  
"Damn right I can see us having a real future and I've always wanted kids..you knowt that. And fuck what everyone else thinks of this."

 

  
"Negan, it's important what everyone else thinks 'cause I'm tryin' to build a future. I don't want my relationship to jeopardize what I'm building here. This was important to Carl and I won't let him down."

 

  
The conversation seemed over there but Negan had to try one last thing.

 

  
"You know, the letters he wrote to us pretty much said what he wanted. Maybe the kid secretly wanted us together..maybe he day dreamed of that shit." Negan didn't take his eyes away from Rick.

 

  
"He did..he told me he dreamed of a future for us..all of us but you were there." Rick choked out. "I - I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

 

  
"Let me fix us and let me show you that I'm better 'cause of you. We've only got so much time in this world..I don't want to regret not fixing this." Negan hesitantly reached down for Rick's hand and took it in his. "I love you."

 

  
All those tears that Rick seemed to be holding back were starting to drip down from his eyes. Negan wiped them away with his other hand.

 

  
Neither of them moved an inch but started to get closer together. They got close enough together that Negan's lips were brushing against Rick's lips. Negan released Rick's hand to move it towards his back. He felt so at home even just standing there so close together.

 

  
"We don't have to do anything but stand here."

 

  
"Good 'cause I'm too tired for anythin' else really."

 

  
"I don't know if I can stay the night...there's shit I have to do tomorrow and there are lost without me." Negan sighed, disappointed.

 

  
Rick smiled briefly, "I know how that can be sometimes but if your people need you then go. We'll see each other when we can..it'll give me time to think."

 

  
"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Middle of the night Negan became way too restless, he attempted to will himself to sleep but it didn't work. Nothing was working and it was all related to Rick. Knowing he had a chance to fix shit was making him way too antsy. Negan scooted out of his bed and got some clothes on. The one guard who was on duty outside his door got startled when he came out. He told him to find Arat in one of the rec rooms and tell her to report outside.

 

  
Eventually Arat met Negan outside without any complaints and asked him what he needed. Negan asked her if she'd be up for driving him to Alexandria.

 

  
Without absolutely any complaining she told him she'd get one of the vehicles ready.

 

  
Once they got on the road he felt worried this was him moving too goddamn fast. After all Rick didn't even say for certain if he really wanted this still.

 

  
The drive to Alexandria was never a short one so Negan shut his eyes here and there. Arat woke up him up once they arrived outside the gate. Someone was keeping watch and seemed a bit nervous about him arriving. Though since it was just him and Arat it didn't seem threatening. Negan called out and asked them to open up. The person, who he didn't know the name of, asked him why.

  
"I want to see Rick and trust me that's the only reason I'm fucking here. Open up." Negan tried to sound not so threatening.

 

  
Whoever they were came down, got the gate opened and gave him a hesitant look. Both he and Arat breezed past the guy without a care. He wasn't here to deal with any fucking dramatics.

 

  
Rick told Arat to wait outside of the house or rest on the porch. She assured him she wouldn't be falling asleep and would go to the car if all else failed. They made sure to bring a blanket so she could lay in the backseat.

 

  
He went up the steps and remembered that only Judith and Rick lived there now. Negan really didn't want to wake Judy up so he tried to keep it quiet. The door wasn't locked but that was only because Rick didn't have any worries. Alexandria was about the safest anyone could be nowadays.

 

The house was eerily quiet, almost pitch black until he reached the living room where Rick was sitting. Before Negan even spoke Rick jolted up with a knife from his pocket.

 

Negan put his hands up to indicate he wasn't a threat. "It's me..Rick it's me."

 

  
"What the hell? Why are you here right now?" Rick questioned him before shoving the knife back in its holster. "Do you know what time it is?"

 

  
"I needed to fucking see you. I couldn't sleep a wink tonight and normally by now I'm passed the fuck out. All I could think of was how you didn't tell me off. It's way too soon to ask but do I have a shot?"

 

  
For a few seconds the way Rick was looking at him made him wonder if it was a mistake to come. Until Rick moved towards him and stood there in front of him. The feelings that were rising up in Negan's chest made him feel overwhelmed. What the hell did this mean?

 

  
Rick's eyes were twinkling and then Negan got pulled into an unexpected kiss. He kissed back almost immediately because this is what he'd been missing. Moments later when Rick was the first to break their kiss he whispered something inaudible. Negan asked him to repeat himself.

 

  
"It ain't too late..for us." Rick breathed. "I'm gonna give you another chance."

 

  
Negan let out the breath that he'd been holding since the break up. "Thank you."

 

 


End file.
